


Pianossimo and Staccato (draft)

by chocolate_velvet



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Music, Poverty, musician - Freeform, night life, pianist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1833400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chocolate_velvet/pseuds/chocolate_velvet





	Pianossimo and Staccato (draft)

**Summary**

Graduated with top grades but destitute, that's how Erwin describes his condition. Burdened by student loans and the doom-gloom of economic crises, he's ready to take any kind of job.

An opportunity beckons from a newly opened piano in a posh neighborhood bar is looking for a pianist. To the owner, Erwin boasted he can play like a pro even when he's blindfolded. The owner, dislikes his cockiness, challenges Erwin to play a duet with his son while he is blindfolded.

During their playing, the owner notices that many people are listening to the duet, they applause, & the tip box is half full. Mr. Ackerman dislikes Erwin even more but he knows how a good business smell like & hires Erwin in the spot.

So, there goes Erwin's life: doing various odd jobs by day and a pianist by night. He can pull up an image of an clean & civilized musician despite the fact that he's homeless.

People start to like him. Despite the current economy, the bar is always full. People, ranged from a dubious looking businessmen to retirees, come to watch him playing. None of them, even the owner, knows that Erwin spends the remaining hours by sleeping at the sidewalk or parks.

He doesn't want them to know, especially the owner's son. Since their duet, his image starts to creep into Erwin's dream. Oddly enough, they never meet again after the duet.

Erwin secretly wishes to meet him, once again.


End file.
